ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerdy Birdie!
Nerdy Birdie! (renamed The Bird Word) is a Canadian-American animated sitcom produced by DHX Media and Saban Brands. It debuted on Nickelodeon on March 26, 2013, and YTV on April 20, 2013. The series revolves around a Canadian teenage owl whose family moves to the United States. On May 1, 2018, Saban sold its current products to Hasbro, which includes The Bird Word. Broadcast * Nickelodeon (Canada, United States, France, Australia, China, India, Japan) * CITV (UK) * Teletoon (Canada; 2013) Characters The Dowse family * "Nerdy" Leonardo Gregory "Birdie" Dowse (voiced by Evan Fong/VanossGaming) is a kid who tries to live the life in America. * Mom Dowse (voiced by Stacey DePass) is Birdie's cheerful mother. She is a professional cook. * Dad Dowse (voiced by Sean Cullen) is Birdie's busy father who always has the time being busy on the computer. * Alex Dowse (voiced by Bryn McAuley) is Birdie's bossy sister. * Sandra Dowse (voiced by Sunni Westbrook) is the twin sister of Fred Dowse. * Fred Dowse (voiced by Kyle Breitkopf) is the twin brother of Sandra Dowse. * Bud Dowse (voiced by Mark Edwards) is Birdie's brother who's also an inventor. * Pets: ** Pinky is the pet dog. ** Albert is the pet cat. ** Fluffy is the pet fish. Birdie's friends * Butch "Flames" Bills (voiced by Michael Cera) * Frank and Frankie Win (voiced by Brian Froud and Katie Crown) are fraternal twins and best friends of Birdie. * Donny Shoewell (voiced by Colin Dean) is a nervous boy in the school. * Greg Gillman (voiced by Samuel Vincent) is the bully who becomes friends with Birdie. * Popstar Princess Pixel (voiced by Kazumi Evans) is America's famous popstar. Villians * Benson Bills (voiced by Gage Munroe) is Birdie's enemy. * Queen Bossy (voiced by Julie Lemieux) is the bossy teacher of Birdie's. Additional voices * Travis Turner * Ian Hanlin * Rebecca Husain * Sabrina Pitre * Ian James Corlett * Lee Tockar * Tabitha St. Germain * Cathy Weseluck * Alessandro Juliani * Kathleen Barr * Ashleigh Ball * Brian Drummond * Matt Hill * Trevor Devall * Britt Irvin * Jason Simpson * Peter Kelamis * Mark Hildreth * Andrew Francis * Ty Olsson * Garry Chalk * Adrian Petriw * Shannon Chan-Kent * Samuel Vincent * Giles Panton * Doron Bell Jr. * Vincent Tong * Ron Halder * Gabe Khouth * Alan Marriott Guest voices * Will Arnett * Jason Bateman * Kristen Bell * Peter Dinklage * Josh Gad * Bill Hader * Anna Kendrick * Seth MacFarlane * Keegan-Michael Key * Jordan Peele * Taylor Swift * Alan Tudyk Episodes Season One (2013-2014) #Birdie Goes America - Birdie Dowse is just your average nerd. But when his family move from Canmore, Alberta to Goodwater, Alabama, nothing will be the same. #The Cookie Chatters - The siblings fight over a box of cookies. #Break and Loss (and a Beanbag Toss) - Alex, Flames and Birdie break Mom's perfect picture. #My Roommate, a Squirrel - A squirrel refuses to leave the house. #Boredom - The kids use their imaginations on a rainy day. #Sister Knows Best - Alex is forced to become nice for an entire day. #Dragons, Dragons, and More Dragons - A board game leads to a big adventure. #The Crew’s Cruise - Saturday mornings, the best place to watch cartoons. But when Birdie, Flames and the Wins accidentally set aboard a cruise trip, they must find a way back home. #Random Nerd - Bud and Birdie switch bodies. #Pups Never Lie - Frank and Frankie adopt homeless pets. #Keeping it Heal - Benson breaks his back. #Magic Backpack: Birdie behelms a magical backpack whose ability is to pull out random objects. #One Regular Boy on One Regular Day - Flames becomes "normal" after seeing his doctor. #S.O.D.A. (Serious Organization of Dangerous Activities) - The teachers make up new rules and become a fun-stopping team. #Freaks Beware! - The gang encounter new foes called the Freaks. #By the Rules - Mom and Dad set up house rules so that their kids would stop having fun. #The Win Twins Go Infinity (…and Beyond!) - The Win twins compete at the Big Fat School Games. #Boys’ Day Out - The boys have a fun Saturday...but things don't go as planned. #Duck Dangerous the Dangerous Duck - The kids encounter a duck whose job is to keep children safe. #Nerd-itis - The family has a bad case of bird flu. #Fat Boy and Little Man - Flames becomes fat after eating too much junk food. #Twist the Time - Birdie tries to undo an embarrassing moment, but changes the course of the timeline. #I Ain’t Allergic to Oranges - The Wins discover they're allergic to oranges. #Sixteen Little Things - Ned isn't ready to become 16. #All the Goodwater - Fresh air and clean water are ruined by a new evildoer. #Badwater (Season Finale) - Goodwater becomes an apocalyptic wasteland, and chances are Birdie's friends might miss him if he goes back to Canada on his birthday. Season Two (2014-2015) #Boys’ R Us - The boys have a day off...with Frankie and Alex joining on the fun. #Attack of the Nerds: A Halloween Special - Birdie's friends turn into...FREAKS! #Desertin’ n’ Nerdin’: Birdie and Bud get lost in the desert...Until they are saved! #Game and Fortune - Greg and Donny compete to see who gets the highest score. #Birdie’s Lazy Legs - Birdie relaxes and takes a swing at the internet. #It’s Our Christmas Pleasure - Pinky hides the Christmas presents from the Dowses. #When They Go Rough, They Go Soft - Biff and Buff discover a little sinking feeling. #(Dis)agreements and Arguments - Frankie and Frank have a little dispute just before the Big Fat GamerCon XXVI would begin. #When You Fish Upon A Star - Fishing with dad isn't as what you'd normally expect for Birdie. #The Crazy Dude - Birdie tries to prove that he's cool. #Sweet S.O.D.A. - The S.O.D.A. team return—to plot revenge on the whole town! #Lie Another Day - Telling the truth means trouble for Donny and Greg. #No See, No Do - Birdie loses his glasses. #Dang! The New Nerd’s In Town - The new kid named Wyldflower is shy because she thinks her new friends would laugh at her pink hair. #Reality Bites - Flames tries to make an awesome video. #Positive Thinking - Flames becomes smart. #A Nerdy Meltdown - Donny and Greg have a major meltdown. #Ruffin' It- Birdie tries to roughin' things up with Pinky, the family's pet guard dog. #Fashions Don’t Do Makeup - Alex tries desperately to change the hair of Popstar Princess Pixel. #My Butt Buddy - Flames injures his rear, and the gang make it more comfortable for him. #The Nerd Word - What's it like if you're the one who has a special move? #Goof Off - The Annual Goodwater Goof-Off has many of Goodwater's goofiest goons getting gratefully grand. # The Nerd Is Inside Ya - Flames tries to solve a math equation. # Goodwater Day - Birdie is overwhelmed that the town's water is polluted. # Animal Behavior - Things go out of hand when a monkey heads into the house. # The Summer Starts Now! (Season Finale) Season Three (2015-2016) #Popstar Nerd - Popstar Princess Pixel returns to Goodwater...and Birdie is in L-O-V-E. #Nerd Time Crime #Dojo Donuts #II Cool IV School - Birdie's dad butts him out when he fails to solve a quiz and has to attend school. #Freaks vs. Nerds: The Maximum Super-Mecha Kaiju Flow-Go Super-Sized Robot Episode - The Nerd Birds rival with the Neat Freaks...This time with giant robots! #Journey to the Center of the Nerd - When the Freaks take control of Frankie, the Nerd Birds take a fantastic voyage inside her body. #The Good, the Bad and the Nerd #The Glasses Don’t Make the Nerd - Frankie must prove that she's officially a nerd. #Little Do Frank and Frankie Know... #Big Is Better, Small Is Not #Saints of Canada - Birdie recalls back where he hanged out with his old friends from Canada. #King of Mount Marshmallow - The boys camp out at Mount Marshmallow #Donny and Greg Do Nothing - Donny and Greg are stuck in another dimension alongside a van. #From Dumb to Smart - Frank becomes smarter and abandons his friends as a result. #Plain Nerd Bird #The Bacon-Nator - Bud creates an invention that would make any food taste like bacon. But there's also side effects. #Hope to Say Hello #Confessions of a Teenage Nerd - Pixel learns that she is a nerd on the inside. #Dawn of the Nerd - Wrestling professional Donny competes with sumo wrestlers. #A Nerd’s Greed for Gold (Flames and Misfortune in other countries) - It's St. Patrick's Day, and Greg has good luck all around him. The others, not so much. #A Man or a Nerd? - Birdie proves that he is a "manly nerd" #Good vs. Great - Birdie's baseball team is rivaled with baseball robo-rookies from another planet. #Felt Like I’m Five #Buddy Be Gone - Birdie and Flames spend a weekend apart. #Respect-A-Pal #Banana Montana (Season Finale) - Pixel is rivaled by an old foe. Season Four (2016-2017) #Goose Go Loose #Just Sea Me - Donny fears of going to the sea. #Lil’ Nerd #Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind #Brainy to Beat the Bird #Internet Nerd #L-ICE-nce to Drive, #Chili Doug / The Two Gregs #Get Cra-Z! #Orange S.O.D.A. #The Nerd Generation #Das Nerd #Pot Wheels #I Likey Mikey #Nerd Burger #Ice Popstar - Pixel returns with a chance at ice skating. #Tastes Like Nerd #Fizz Frizz #Black-n-Yellow - Everything stings when bees go savage on Bee Day. #Kick It To The Max #Nerd’s Best Friend #The Snack-n-Stack Hack - Someone stole all the snacks from the Snack-n-Stack. This is a big mystery for Birdie.... #When Good Things Get Bad #Oh, Boy, Oh, My! # To Love or Not to Love # Birdie's Fourth of July Special (Season Finale)- Birdie learns all about the exploits of the Fourth of July. Season Five (2017-2018) # What's the Buzz, Birdie? # Nerd Birds of a Feather # Showdown at St. Sherman's # Roadies! # You Can't Spell Fraction Without Action # Under the Knees of a Bird # One Flu Over the Canadian Nest # It's Not Easy Being Flames # Elementary, My Dear Birdie # Blind Ties # Make It Pretty # Holobird # Legends of the Meat-Mutton Mellow # When a Bird Gives You Apples, Make Apple Juice # Teeth Are Forever # Dude, Where's My Nerd? # Work the Attitude, Dude # Knot the Best Time - Birdie # Easy Cheesy # The Last Uni-Tron # Lawn Gone Dog # Don't Do, Dance # The Lousy Lunch # Cupcake Escapade/Goodwater News at 5 # The Penultimate Episode Where You Don't Get to Know Any Secrets Until the Next Episode (This Is the Second-to-Last Episode, Right?) - It's almost summer, and Birdie is ready for school to let out. The only problem is, he gets stuck in a time loop. # Graduation Anticipation (or, The Grand Finale Episode Where All Secrets Will Be Revealed...Really!) (Series Finale) - Home media DVDs are released through Lionsgate. * The Big Move (released October 21, 2013) ** Episodes: Birdie Goes America, S.O.D.A., Keeping It Heal, I Ain't Allergic to Oranges, Nerd-itis, Boys' Day Out ** Special Features: Printables, Meet Birdie and Friends featurette, bonus Power Rangers Megaforce, Digimon Fusion, and Julius Jr. episodes * Discover Your Inner Boy! (released April 8, 2014) ** Episodes: Boys' R Us, Boredom, Dragons, Dragons and More Dragons, Twist the Time, Magic Backpack, Duck Dangerous the Dangerous Duck ** Special Features: Meet the Parents and Teachers, bonus Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode * A FREAKY Halloween (released November 21, 2014) ** Episodes: Attack of the Nerds - A Halloween Special, Freaks Beware!, Random Nerd, Fat Boy and Little Man, When They Go Rough, They Go Soft, (Dis)agreements and Arguments ** Special Feature: Bonus Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode * Frank and Frankie's Super Best Win Twin Bits! (released December 3, 2016) ** Episodes: The Win Twins Go Infinity (…and Beyond!), Pups Never Lie, Little Do Frank and Frankie Know..., (Dis)agreements and Arguments, I Ain't Allergic to Oranges, Dojo Donuts Movie * Nerdy Birdie: The Post-Graduation Movie - Summer's just begun, and Birdie and the gang are having a great time. But there's one difference: Professor Abraham threatens to ruin Goodwater by having safety robots everywhere. Join Birdie, Frank, Frankie, Donny, and Greg Gillman on a super-sized quest to find true heart in friendship, freedom, and best of all, themselves. Category:Television Series Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:American animated television series Category:Canadian TV series Category:Teletoon shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Flash cartoons